The Curse of the Belly Dancers
by peaceonchicken
Summary: The sisters and their boyfriends are enjoying their night at P3 when some mysterious people arrive. Read AND review to find out more! Notice the emphesis on the And REVIEW. Thanks
1. Somewhat Lame Beginings

The couples were gathered at the hot new Nightclub "P3" and were shakin' their groove thang with their boyfriends Leo who has a small head, Cole who has a big thingy in his throat, and whoever Paige's boyfriend is.

"I love P3, the hot new nightclub located deep in the heart of San Francisco," said Piper. Apparently giving birth to a chicken made her somewhat delirious.

"Apparently giving birth to a chicken makes you really delirious, Piper!" Said Phoebe with a smile

"Apparently you need a breath mint Phoebes!" exclaimed Paige. Phoebe reluctantly took the spearmint fresh mint. I really like mints, did you know that, especially spearmint. That's why I chose Phoebe to eat on. Yeah sorry about this whole message thingy, I'm sure you wanna get back to the real story.

"OMG Phoebe, I love this song!" shouted Phoebe as the new hit song Hit Me Baby One More Time came blasting through the speakers. Paige became board, so she decided to jam a spearmint minty thing through the little holes on the speakers-which is a totally unlawful thing to do to a speaker and a rather tasty breath mint. But this fact is besides the point. The fact is that Paige really doesn't like this song by pop diva Brittany Spears, and is expressing her boredom through vandalism of her own hot new dance club deep in the heart of San Francisco- making the minty thing fall into the hole.

"Piper, will you help me get the mint outa the speakers?" Begged Paige, giving Piper her puppy dog pout.

"your pretty stupid Paige," lectured Piper"I mean just because you don't like a song doesn't mean you have to stick a mint in a speaker."

"I think you're pretty stupid to Paige. No offense or anything." Insulted Phoebe

"I love you too sissies." Said Paige, somewhat brutally unaware of the fact that her sisters dissed her hecka harsh man!

"You know Piper, next time you think about having a child with another chicken, you should ask me. I mean after being married and all you need to stay committed to one guy. It's either me or the chicken which one?" Said Leo, which is a totally random thing to say at the moment.

"You know Leo...that is a totally random thing to say at the moment," Said Phoebe, "You wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure babe, how bout this Saturday?" Leo replied

"Hotness, see you then babes!" Phoebe stated happily.

"Hey what about me?" asked Cole, his Adam's apple moving up and down in his throat.

Phoebe turned around "what is that thingy anyways?"

"I dunno but it is ugly isn't it?"

"Pretty darn!" Phoebe replied in disgust.

"Hey Paige, since you can't commit to a guy, will you go out with Cole's thingy in his throat?" suggested Piper

"Of course! Actually I've always been a little embarrassed, but I have always kinda liked it." Stated Paige somewhat embarrassed of her secret.

"You Sicko! Don't you see how it moves! It's like he's a snake that just ate a mouse!" retorted Phoebe

"How do ya know snakes don't turn me on?" Asked Paige

"Yeah Paigy…and so do breath mints." Replied Phoebe

"Chickens turn me on," Said Piper bluntly.

"Duh, you had a kid with one, Piper," said Paige

"Don't remind me of Sir Clucks-a-lot!" Shrieked Piper

"Jeez don't be a brat Piper. All I said is you had a kid with a chicken…big deal!" replied Paige, looking crestfallen.

"YOU DON"T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SIT ON AN EGG FOR 72 HOURS, NON STOP!" Cried Piper hysterically.

"I had to do it when you took potty breaks, remember?" Reminded Paige.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" I assume you don't need a name, figuring they're talking about their egg child and the writing is in caps.

"Yeah huh, you take long potty breaks. Plus I had to also sit on it when your foot fell asleep and when you got bored," Replied Paige.

"Prue would help me with my kid-"

"Chicken" corrected Phoebe.

"My bad- Chicken if she was still alive instead of you! She wouldn't even complain!" argued Piper.

"She totally would not"

"Dude…you didn't even know her!" Reminded Phoebe

"How do you know? I saw her yesterday," Paige said, totally dissin'

"Dude…she's dead," everyone in P3 the hot new nightclub located in the center of San Francisco, said at the same time.

"What do you mean Paige?" asked Leo

"At least he understands! Even though he has a small head-"

"Just get to the point, Paige" Interrupted Phoebe

"Well, she wore an extremely revealing shirt."

"It's Prue!" shouted Piper excitedly.

"Well, as much as I would believe that was Prue, a lot of girls these days wear those outfits too," said Phoebe.

"She also wore a long skirt that only had a front and back." Recalled Paige

"What did she do?" Questioned Cole

"I Dunno, Danced," replied Paige. At this statement Piper began running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Don't tell her I said that or she would get pretty mad, figuring she gave birth to a chicken and everything. It's kinda like me saying that you started running around like a human with its head cut off. Yeah, you are really offended now aren't you? I mean who would like the image of the species that your kid is without a head? Yeah, pretty depressing. I mean for all I know you might not even have a kid. It isn't really any of my business whether or not you have a kid, and if you do have kid I don't mean to give you the image of his/her school picture minus the head. I mean yeah pretty darn gross if you ask me, not to mention depressing. I mean all that hard work of raising that kiddy for what, getting its head cut off and running around, giving our species the saying "running around like a human with its head cut off." Yeah just kinda gives yeah chills not doesn't it. Well now you know why you shouldn't tell Piper or the person that plays her that she ran around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"That's weird, and Piper stop running around like that it is annoying." Said Phoebe

"I doesn't even matter because Prue is dead!" shouted Cole.

"Fine, Jeez don't flip out or anything." Said Piper, offended by Cole's outburst.

"I know jeez anger management." Continued Paige

"Sar-e I will shut up forever than!"

"If you don't talk than that thingy in your throat doesn't move." Smart Alicked Phoebe

But then everything began to shake and a big swirley thingy opened up in the wall, knocking everyone over. The wall opened to a group of women in very skimpy outfits. They shook their hips spontaneously without a flaw. When the closed the portal their luminous faces could be seen through the poorly lit room. They each stared at the fallen sisters and confused boyfriends and Adam's apple. Piper stared into the eyes of the leader. It was either her chicken instincts kicking in (yes you do get instincts of chicken when giving birth to one) or she stared into the soft eyes of Prue, her dead sister.


	2. Prue Findings

The Curse of the Belly Dancers part II

Prue Findings

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Charmed, though I write it so well don't I!

**A/n**: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE REVIEW-GOOD OR BAD I DON'T GIVE- I'M BEGGING! And flames are always welcome cuz I dunno I think they are interesting. And just to let ya know, this is supposed to be terribly ridiculous. Please don't think I am serious, read and enjoy, then review, thank you! 

"Everyone run for cover, and Piper, stop running around like a chicken with its head cut off!" ordered Phoebe. Now days, she seemed to be the only one that was mentally acceptably. When she said Chicken with its head cut off, everyone (yes, even the belly dancers) in P3, the hot new nightclub located deep in the heart of San Francisco, gave a loud gasp.

"Sir Clucks-a-Lot is chicken pot pie!" whimpered Piper.

"Honestly Piper…I think I had Sir Clucks-a-lot fir lunch. I'm really sorry," apologized Paige.

"Really?"

"Nah! Oh well, it filled my tummy with nummies!" said Paige. How rude can these people get? I mean first Phoebe does the you-know-what that I told you not to do in chapter 1, then Paige tell Piper she ate her husband for breakfast! I mean sure, who can resist a chicken pot pie, but I mean let's try to prevent from eating our in-laws! As much as you may hate them!

"It doesn't matter how juicy the chicken pot pie is, though I am sure it was filled with delicious yummies, the fact is that there are belly dancers that just came through the window!" Said Leo, encouraging a conversation that made sense.

"Look guys, its Pue!" Said Paige

"Don't be stupid Paige; her name is _Prue_ not Pue!" Corrected Phoebe

"She Can call her what she wants _Fo-be_" Totally Dissed Piper

"I'll do what I want Chicken woman!" Replied Phoebe, "besides you are the youngest and can't diss your older sis!"

"I'll diss my older sis, on a kiss, 246…," Piper free styled. Leo immediately began to come in the background with a catchy beat. While all of this was going on Paige became bored, wondered over to the Prue belly dancer, and stuck a mint in her belly button.

"It fits! It fits!" Shouted Paige excitedly

"OOOOH! Lemme see!" Shouted Piper!

"No, Its mine" objected Paige, "You will just eat it!"

"Will not!"

"Bring it sis-ta!"

"You wanna bring it?"

"Oh"

"Oh"

"Oh"

Both sisters immediately busted a rhyme, Paige's rhyme including Cole's thingy in his throat, and Pipers including Sir Clucks-a-lot. They both brought down the house so hard, that even the belly dancers started bustin' a move. Though we don't have to go into full detail about this, for it might get a little boring. I think this might be a sufficient description of the freestyle match at P3, the hot new nightclub located deep in the heart of San Francisco. As soon as the freestyle events ended, the belly dancers became very irritated that a half sister/stranger that they don't even know stuck a mint in their belly button.

"Hungry, mungry, googolplex!" the Prue belly dancer chanted. Soon they all joined in.

"Hungry, mungry, googolplex! Hungry, mungry, googolplex! Hungry, mungry, googolplex! Hungry, mungry, googolplex! Hungry, mungry, googolplex! Hungry, mungry, googolplex! Hungry, mungry, googolplex! Hungry, mungry, googolplex! Hungry, mungry, googolplex!" They all chanted. Then, one wearing a skimpy yellow shirt blew up Piper.

"Awesome! She's gone!" shouted Phoebe. She immediately ran over to Leo, who didn't object to her holding his hand. He must have not forgiven Piper for having a child with a chicken.

"Well, aren't you gonna white light her or something?" Asked Cole, Paige became bored and threw her mint box at Cole who gave her a dirty look. She hurried over to claim her mints, apologizing greatly to them.

"Sure, if you can find a piece of her," Leo said, dead serious. The people didn't realize it, but as they spoke, the belly dancers were absorbing the paticles of Piper. Well actually it was Prue that was absorbing the partcicles, but you get the picture. Prue immediately became lesser and lesser pale. She regained the color in her cheeks, which wasn't very much as it is, and fell to the ground. The belly dancers around her disappeared so it was just Prue and the alive people.

"Dude…it is Prue!" said Paige, throwing her mints at Prue in an uncivilized manner.


End file.
